finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 13
Herzlich willkommen zum nun bereits 13. Part meines Walkthroughs zu Lightning Returns. Hach ja, der 13. Part wird etwas ganz besonderes. Wieso? Naja, es ist die Trilogie des 13. Spiels von Final Fantasy und… ach, was weiß denn ich. Viel passiert in diesem Part ehrlich gesagt nicht. Fast nur Nebenaufgaben, aber dafür werden wir zum ersten Mal in die Wildlande reisen… yay :) Ein Haufen von Nebenmissionen Da ihr euch noch im Raum der Clavis befinden dürftet, geht erstmal raus, damit sich Fang von Lghtning verabschiedet. Da sie die Gruppe verlässt, seid ihr nun auch im Kampf wieder auf euch allein gestellt. Teleportiert euch jedenfalls wieder zur Siedlung und geht im Gebäude nach oben, wo ihr eine Grangatch-Aufzeichnung findet, sowie einen Jungen namens Elmer. Jugend forscht Erst scheint es, als könne der Knabe nichtmal richtig reden, auch wenn ihr es versteht. Aber er kann reden, keine Sorge. Und er hat auch direkt eine Bitte: er will seine Gutachterlupe zurück. Verlasst also das Gebäude und geht nach links, dann nach oben und ihr folgt dem Weg: siehe da, die Lupe! Ätsch, nein. Ist nur ein Kasarenhalstuch. Die Lupe findet ihr bei Atmos in seiner Sandsee. Ihr müsst euch aber gründlich umschauen, da sie im Sand pink blinkt. Habt ihr sie gefunden? Gut, dann geht zurück zu Elmer, welcher von seinem Vater erzählt und nun hart studieren will. Außerdem kann bei ihm nun die ganzen unbewerteten Objekte untersuchen lassen, ziemlich praktisch. *400 Gil *Retro-Brille *Maximal-TP +50 *Angriffskraft +2 *Magie +4 Ist bereits 10 Uhr, dann ab nach Luxerion! Im Wohnbezirk findet ihr dann wieder Armand. Armand weiß sogar etwas über Ranulph, seine Story wird er nie vergessen. Er will helfen, aber nur, wenn Lightning ne gute Story bietet. Er will, dass ihr entweder die Bestie in der Speicherstadt besiegt oder in der Wildlande jemandem mit seinem Schaf hilft. Da ihr ersteres schon mit Sicherheit getan habt, sprecht ihn einfach nochmal an und ihr erfahrt, dass Armand bereits weiß, Light ist die Erlöserin. Zudem hat er auch was zu Ranulph rausgefunden: Der Mörder seiner Familie heißt Reddick. Aha… den knöpfen wir uns später aber noch vor. Teleportiert euch nun wieder in die Klagenden Dünen oder nehmt n Zug oder whatever, Hauptsache ihr kommt bei der Ruffian-Siedlung an. Dort ist rechts neben dem Gebäude ein Laden. Konkurrenz Der Besitzer dieses Ladens hat aber ein ganz schön großes Mundwerk… Kauft bei ihm ein und ihr erfahrt seine Geschichte, sodass automatisch ein Auftrag startet. Diesen erledigen wir auch sofort. Somit geht’s also ab zum Nordtor. Links von euch sitzt n Typ in nem Zelt. Der hat auch eine Bitte für euch. Der Traum seiner Frau Der liebe Herr sucht ein Andenken an seine Frau. Etwas, das ihr gehört hat, etwas, das einen dummen Namen trägt, es ist ein Arithmometer und ich hab kein Plan, was das bitte sein soll. Aber gut, wir sind ja nicht so und suchen es. Teleportiert euch also in die Todesstätte der Kolosse, wo ihr einen Sandsturm finden dürftet. Besänftigt ihn mit einer Crux und bekämpft dahinter die 3 Noblots. Nach dem Kampf erhaltet ihr automatisch dieses Dingenskirchen. Teleportiert euch also wieder zurück zum Nordtor und überreicht es ihm, um die Mission abzuschließen. *1300 Gil *Goldschloss *Maximal-TP +100 *Angriffskraft +6 *Magie +2 Was hatte das jetzt mit dem Auftrag davor zu tun, fragt ihr euch? Nun, ich kann es euch ganz einfach erklären. Teleportiert euch zurück in die Siedlung und sammelt die Energieeinheit in Tobias‘ Laden ein. Redet dann mit diesem Großmaul und schließt den Auftrag ab. Ihr habt nix getan? Natürlich, dadurch, dass Ramon wieder sein Geschäft starten will, hat Tobias seine lang ersehnte Konkurrenz! Zwei Seelen mit einer Klappe, würd ich sagen. *500 Gil *Schlangenhut *Maximal-TP +50 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +2 Nun geht’s wieder nach Luxerion zurück, zum Südbahnhof, um genau zu sein. Dort findet ihr eine Gemüsehändlerin, die euch für 400 Gil eine Mandragora-Wurzel verkauft. Diese werdet ihr brauchen, also holt sie euch. Lauft nun in die Altstadt zum Seger, der verkauft euch einen Xiao-Long-Gui-Panzer für 600 Gil. Auch den brauchen wir. Nun lauft ihr ins Gewerbeviertel. Erinnert ihr euch an die Chocobo-Dame im Gewerbeviertel? Und die Frau, die Medizin benötigt? Nun, es ist schon ne ganze Weile her, aber sucht zwischen 11 und 17 Uhr das Chocobo-Emporium auf und übergebt der Chocodame die Zutaten, damit sie das Seelenelixier herstellen kann. Nun solltet ihr wissen, wo die Auftraggeberin steckt. Wenn nicht, dann lauft einfach rüber in den Wohnbezirk auf der Treppe zwischen den Stadtteilen werdet ihr über sie stolpern. Gebt das Elixier ab und sie bedankt sich höflich, um dann zu ihrem Vater zu eilen. *Rachelaterne *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Nun wollen wir noch einen Auftrag abschließen. Dafür müsst ihr aber erstmal wieder zum Südbahnhof rennen und bis 16 Uhr warten, um dann mal wieder auf Luka zu treffen. Ja, das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir sie aufsuchen. Kauft also ihre Tränen für 1200 Gil, um zu erfahren, dass Luka scheinbar nichts mehr fühlen kann. Weder Freude, noch Trauer. Deshalb konnte sie die ganze Zeit auch nicht weinen, ihre Emotionen waren einfach fort. Light holt diese aber wieder tief aus der Verzweiflung und Luka kann wieder weinen, dieses Mal sind es aber echte Tränen. Doch sie wird keine Tränen mehr verkaufen. Nein, sie wird den Leuten mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln beglücken. Aw, kawaii. *2400 Gil *Tränenkristall *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +4 *Magie +8 Ach, ganz vergessen zu sagen, dass Luka euch das Geld zurückzahlt. Ja, sie wurd zu nem anständigen Mädchen. Ist auch besser so. Aber naja, ab nach Yusnaan mit euch! Dort lauft ihr auch direkt zum Schlachthaus, egal, wie viel Uhr es ist. Geht zur Alchemistin und schon redet Light mit ihr über die Wirkung des Nektars. Doch die Liebe lässt nicht locker und drückt euch direkt den Nektar Typ II in die Hand… na yay. Diesen sollen wir bei Gift benutzen. Na denn, ob das so hilft… Nun geht’s zum Banquet of the Lord. Dort solltet ihr bis 19 Uhr warten und dann lasst ihr Lightning mal wieder gut aussehen. Zieht ihr das Nachtschatten-Kleid an, so, dass man es auch aufm Spielfeld sieht, und geht auf das Date mit Lennet, bei welchem sich die beiden zunächst das Feuerwerk anschauen. Dann erfahren wir aber, dass Lennets Verlobte urplötzlich verstorben ist… Oh man, dass immer alle vor der Hochzeit sterben müssen… *an Serah denk* Naja, immerhin hat sie ihn nicht sitzen lassen und er ist happy, dass Lightning kam. *500 Gil *Herzkristall *Maximal-TP +50 *Angriffskraft +3 *Magie +5 Nun geht’s in die Richtung vom Augurenplatz. Doch ihr solltet nicht durch das Tor gehen, nein. Unten in der Nähe von Primrose steht eine Frau, die um Hilfe bittet. Dekor-Debakel Diese Frau möchte unbedingt gut aussehen, sie will beachtet werden, denn keiner interessiert sich für ihre Jongliererei. Also will sie jetzt ganz viele Dekors. Doch um diesen Auftrag abzuschließen, solltet ihr erstmal in euer Inventar gucken. Ihr braucht 55 Dekors, wenn ihr also einige zählen könnt, dann quasselt sie einfach 3x an und der Auftrag ist erledigt, auch, wenn sie meiner Meinung nach nur schlimmer aussieht als vorher. Habt ihr noch nicht 55 Dekorartikel, lauft einfach in Yusnaan rum und kauft euch was. Aber eigentlich solltet ihr was haben, von daher sollte dieser Auftrag nicht allzu viel Zeit kosten. Die 55 Dekors behaltet ihr aber, keine Sorge. *5000 Gil *Karnevalsmaske *Maximal-TP +140 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +12 Ein ganz kleines Stückchen weiter weg steht ein Mann, der auch einen Auftrag hat. Er ist total hibbelig und erfreut. Warum? Na, ma schauen… Die Liebe steckt im Dekor Aha, erwischt. Der Liebe ist in Candace, die Dekor-Frau verknallt. Doch wir sollen für ihn ein Geschenk besorgen, da dies aber nur um 15 Uhr geht, kommen wir lieber ein andermal wieder darauf zurück. Da wir gerade so schön in Auftragslaune sind, können wir auch direkt wieder zum Schlachthaus laufen. Dort steht links am Zaun nämlich jemand, der ne dringende Bitte hat. Wollen wir sie also erfüllen, ist schließlich unsere Aufgabe. Machina malefica Dieser Alchemist hat ne ganz durchgedrehte Maschine gebaut. Wortwörtlich, versteht sich. Das Teil ist ganz außer Kontrolle geraten und wir sollen es natürlich zerstören. Na okay, wir erhalten ja schließlich auch die Desmond-Aufzeichnung, also warum nicht. Vorzahlen ist immer gut :3 Also denn, es geht direkt ins Schlachthaus-Menü, wo ihr den Kampf direkt auswählen könnt. Seht das Ding als stinknormalen Gegner. Ehrlich, so schwer ist es nicht. Nach eurem Sieg erfahrt ihr, dass die Seele des Bruders in dieser Maschine steckte… Gott, wie verrückt muss man sein? Aber naja, man kanns nicht mehr ändern… *4200 Gil *Silberzahnrad *Maximal-TP +140 *Angriffskraft +12 *Magie +8 Da ihr nun mit Sicherheit noch Zeit übrig habt, bis es Mitternacht ist, habe ich hier noch eine kleine weitere Zeitvertreib-Idee für euch. Geht entweder in den Palast oder ins Industriegebiet und killt da die Niblets. Höchstwahrscheinlich begegnet ihr so dem letzten Niblet, der, der so doof pinkt leuchtet. Haut einfach drauf, ruhig auch mit Feuer. Anschließend könnt ihr die Drachenschuppe aufsammeln und zurück zum Wahrsager latschen. Dieser befreit euch von eurem „Fluch“ und ihr habt auch diesen Auftrag endlich abgeschlossen. *4500 Gil *Blaumagier *Beschwörermaske *Maximal-TP +140 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +12 Wenns das mal gewesen wäre, für diesen Tag, aber ich muss euch enttäuschen. Es geht noch weiter. Ab nach Luxerion mit euch, das Sudviertel ist endlich offen! Also lauft vom Bahnhof aus rein und sprecht mit Reddick. Oh, wie praktisch, der gibt sogar zu, dass er Ranulphs Familie auf dem Gewissen hat, er war nur zu feige, sich zu stellen. Dazu ist Marlon, der kleine Verkäufer im Wallfahrtsbezirk, auch noch sein Stiefsohn. Dennoch sollte Ranulph die Wahrheit erfahren, was aber leider erst am nächsten Tag geht. Ankunft im wilden Land right|322px Egal, wie viel Uhr es jetzt ist. Ihr werdet zum Südbahnhof rennen und mit nem Zug in die Wildlande fahren. Die Wildlande ist die letzte Bastion der Natur. Schon irgendwie traurig… Aber dafür folgen die Bürger nicht den Lehren des Ordens, na immerhin. Endlich mal keine gläubigen Trottel. Doch dann bricht das Signal zwischen Light und Hope ab und wir hören die Stimme von Jul, doch Light kann sie noch nicht zuordnen. Jul redet von dem Engel von Walhalla. Das Schicksal in weißen Federn. Okay… creepy. Geht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und ihr erfahrt, dass der Engel Walhallas ein weißer Chocobo aus einer Legende ist. Doch angeblich soll ein Dr. Gizar mehr darüber wissen. Folgt also der Straße und seht zu, dass ihr einem Triffid über den Weg lauft, welcher euch vergiftet. Dann könnt ihr den Nektar Typ II benutzen und es passiert: genau, wieder nichts. Lauft anschließend zur Siedlung, wo ihr den Doktor nahe eines Hauses findet. Jul hat angeblich auch zu ihm gesprochn, auch, wenn ich es nicht wirklich glauben kann. Lightning beschließt dann, den Engel zu finden und zu zähmen, doch wir sollen erstmal mit dem Assistenten 7 reden. Derjenige, der gerade Holz hackt, ist die Nr. 7. Er meint, dass nicht jeder den Engel finden kann und der Engel ist alles andere als ein Engel. Eher eine wilde Bestie. Aber um den Engel zu finden, muss man erstmal einen Chocobo-Fresser finden, welcher sich in der Stadt der Trümmer aufhalten soll. Ihr teleportiert euch aber erstmal wieder nach Yusnaan, wo ihr erneut zur Alchemistin geht. Dieses Mal lügt Lightning sie an und meint, der Nektar habe gewirkt. Aber ihr sollt nochmal was testen, den Wundernektar. Trinken soll man ihn bei 3 oder mehr Statusveränderungen, also geht wieder in die Wildlande und lasst euch von nem Triffid ärgern, um den Nektar zu benutzen. Und siehe da, er wirkt! Alle Statusveränderungen weg. Cool… Geht zurück zur Alchemistin und verkündet das Glück. Sie nennt den Wundernektar jetzt Gottestrank, welchen ihr bekommt, um für sie Werbung zu machen. Dafür muss man ins Schlachthaus und wenn ihr Pech habt, wie ich, ist bereits nach 3 Uhr. Jetzt gibt es eigentlich echt nichts mehr heute zu tun. Rein theoretisch könnte man jetzt noch den Engel Walhallas suchen, aber ernsthaft? So spät noch? Nein, danke. Bei Sonnenschein durch die Wildlande zu laufen ist viel schöner. Also lasst in einer Herberge die Zeit bis 6 Uhr verstreichen und ihr landet in der Arche, wo ihr einen neuen Tag erhaltet. Somit seid ihr jetzt in Tag 7 und habt 5 übrig. Reicht doch auch… Sammelt jetzt noch die Amazone ein und redet mit Hope über Fang. Nutzt dann den Teleporter um erneut in die Wildlande zu kommen… Huff, war das viel Stoff. So viel geschafft an einem In-game-Tag. So kanns von mir aus weitergehen ^-^ Aber ruht euch jetzt nicht auf den Lorbeeren aus, es wird noch anstrengender als ihr denkt. Was in der Wildlande passiert, seht ihr im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern